While the problem of male dysfunction or impotence is age-old, the approaches used heretofore to overcome the problem of a flaccid penis in intercourse have concentrated largely upon implanted prosthetic devices and devices which are applied to the penis but use fluids to inflate or stiffen the device. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,812 a prosthetic device is described for implantation within the penis that has a pumping mechanism integral and in fluid communication with a fluid storage reservoir. Fluid is pumped manually to an expandable portion of the device which renders the penis rigid and capable of sexual activity. With relaxation of the penis when desired, the fluid is permitted to flow back into the storage section.
Another prosthetic device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,396.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,026, the regenerated fiber collagen condom is described utilizing fiber collagen which is cross-linked. A method of making this condom is likewise taught. However, while the condom appears to have significant strength, there is no indication that it can assist in the problem of male dysfunction or sexual impotence. A condom of this type is likewise described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,853.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,494 describes a condom having a retention strap. There is no teaching here that this device is capable of providing a solution in whole or in part to the problem of male dysfunction or impotence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,933 describes a sexual stabilizer and stimulator worn on a penis for exciting both partners of a sex act. This device comprises a tubular sleeve of thin latex having constrictions at opposite ends thereof and stiffening stays embedded in the sleeve extending longitudinally. A zigzag row of balls is tethered on the outer side of the sleeve. The stays assist in maintaining the penis erect.
The implantation type of prosthesis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,805 and has an encasing body in which a stiffening bar is embedded. A joint is provided allowing bending of the implant in only one direction so that the device is of the two-position type, having a straddled position facilitating the performance of the sex act and a curved position for ordinary inactive orientation of the penis.
Mention may also be made of U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,486 which also refers to an apparatus for obtaining an artificial erection and to a number of patents in which rheopexic material is used so that the condom stiffens in use. The latter patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,4321,357, 4,498,466 and 4,564,006.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,988 describes a condom provided with a large number of small holes to allow the transfer of biological fluids other than but preventing the passage of spermatozoa.
With the exception of the patent described above which provides stays in a condom to provide a stiffening effect during intercourse, the approach in the past, therefore, has largely involved the use of rheopexic materials, pumped fluids and implants to achieve the penile stiffening which is required for intercourse.
These devices have obvious disadvantages. Implants, for example, require surgical intervention and pumped devices generally require a series of manipulations which may not always lead to a satisfactory degree of stiffening.
While a condom with stiffening stays may provide a satisfactory result, in many cases it is not desirable to cover the glans and thereby reduce the sexual stimulation effect.